Something in Return
by badkittymeow
Summary: Zelda is in her courtyard when Link suddenly appears and decides to be a bit... naughty... ZeldaXLink LEMON! Chapter 2 IS UP!
1. Secluded

This is my first real Lemon fanfic, so I'm a little bit nervous about writing it. I'm pretty sure I'll have the second chapter up within a day. I'm a HUGE ZeldaXLink fan, by the way. Please enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of the characters in the game. I do, however, claim this story as mine :)_

---------------------------------

**Something in Return**

**Chapter 1: Secluded**

Bathed in the moonlight, Princess Zelda stood in front of an enormous marble fountain, staring determinately into its icy waters. She shuddered as she thought of what might happen if she threw herself in, which might have made what she was doing a bit easier. Still gazing into the pool, her azure eyes widened as they spotted a glimmer of pink under the surface. "Ah-ha!" she exclaimed in triumph as she moved towards the shiny object, carefully stepping through the damp grass. She reached to remove her lace gloves, then smiled as she felt only bare skin. Zelda had taken them off earlier, feeling the need to abandon her daintiness along with her princessly duties for the day. She hated how uptight of a job being royal was, and whenever she got the chance, found herself rebelling against her position. With the exception of pretty dresses, of course. A girl could never have too many of those.

The princess took in a deep breath and positioned her hand above the surface of the fountain. After a moments hesitation, she closed her eyes and plunged her arm into the pool. Instantly, the cold hit her, stabbing into her skin like hundreds of tiny little daggers. Why, she asked herself, did she have to lose her necklace in the middle of winter? Couldn't she have picked a more convenient season to drop it in the fountain? Of course this inconvenience was mildly her fault, as she could have merely asked a guard or servant to fetch it in the morning. But this was also the reason she had to do it herself. She was sick of people waiting on her hand and foot, and desperately craved independence, even as meager as this.

Feeling something hard under her numbing fingers, she clutched it in her hand, and brought it to the surface. Moving her fist into the moonlight, she uncurled her fingers and saw her little pink accessory in her palm. Smiling victoriously, she unclasped the necklace and brought it up to her neck, then reeled back as the cold metal brushed her throat. Giggling at her foolishness, she tucked the jewelry into her dress pocket and stood up straight.

"_Going for a swim, Princess_?" came a cool voice from behind the blonde maiden. She whirled around in surprise and braced herself, searching for the source of the sound.

"Who's there?" she demanded, peering into the shadows surrounding her. Although no one would dare to come into her private courtyard, it had been done before and she had learned to be more than cautious. She didn't even let her guards in, only allowing them to patrol on the other side of the walls, her only precaution to keep intruders out. "Show yourself!" she commanded, hearing no response from her would-be attacker.

A dark leather boot stepped out of the darkness, followed by a sturdy young man clad in green. He opened his arms in gesture and held his hands up to show he had no weapon, then smiled ominously at the princess. "Why your highness," began the man, his eyes darkly gazing at her from beneath his golden bangs. "Don't you recognize me?"

Dropping her guard, Zelda exhaled in relief and smiled warmly at the intruder. "Of course I recognize you!" she replied, walking towards her friend to embrace him. He happily received her into his arms, and held her close, protectively pressing her torso against his own.

"I missed you, Link..." said the princess, burying her face in his chest. They stayed embraced for a moment longer, then Zelda released her hold on her hero. Link's arms stood fast against her, as he tilted his head down to the maiden and breathed in her scent.

"Link, you can let go now." joked the princess, and she attempted to back away.

"But _why_?" came the hero's calm voice, as he loosened one arm and stroked it down Zelda's back, stopping just above her hips. The blonde maiden shuddered as his fingers began tracing meandering lines up and down her spine.

"You know why! Now let go, this isn't funny." Zelda pouted, wiggling in the hero's arms. Chuckling, Link released his grip on her as she stumbled a few feet away, trying to regain her posture. Standing up straight, she turned to the man and scowled. "Now what was _that_ for?" she demanded.

"Temper, temper, your highness," the blonde man mocked, slowly walking towards her. "And besides," he said, taking another step closer, "I think you know _exactly_ what that was for." he whispered, hovering inches from her ear.

Immobilized with bewilder, Zelda's eyes widened with shock as she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. Blindly feeling her hands behind her, she began to back away from the advancing man, who only continued to follow her paces. Her hands felt cold marble behind her as she pressed herself against the fountain, the light mist of the water sending shivers down her spine.

"As I recall," continued Link, "I seem to have saved you quite a few times, princess." he said as he placed his hands on either side of Zelda's, drinking in her features. "Don't you think I deserve a little something in return..?" he purred menacingly, lowering his face to hers.

"Link..." Zelda whispered breathlessly, a wave of realization washing across her. Opening her mouth to call for help, it was quickly met by Link's finger pressed against her lips.

"Don't bother, princess. There's no one to hear you scream." Link murmured as his mouth claimed hers.

Zelda's vision went black as she fell limp into the arms of the hero she once trusted.


	2. Betrayal

I just want to say THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU to EVERYONE who reviewed!!! I am SOOOOOO sorry about the long wait. I have a new found respect for writers now. I was having some serious writer's block about halfway into this chapter, but I'm all encouraged now :)

A whole bunch of people asked me if Link is actually Dark Link in this story... Well you'll just have to find out, won't you:P

On to the story!!!

---------------------------------

**Something in Return**

**Chapter 2: Betrayal**

Zelda awoke to strong arms wrapped around her delicate form, and the unsteady motion of her captor walking. Blinking once or twice, she opened her eyes wide and looked up, trying to combat the lethargic dizziness that seemed to consume her. Link apparently noticed her awakening, and smiled mischievously down at his prize. "Did you have a nice rest?" he asked sarcastically, as his smile widened.

The princess glared at him and opened her mouth to answer, which she found to be obstructed by a tight piece of linen. "Just a little precaution, highness," said Link, answering her expression with a toothy grin. Zelda turned her head upwards best she could and peered at her surroundings. She seemed to be in a stone hallway, of sorts, dimly lit by only a few torches along the walls. Spying a familiar tapestry hanging, she quickly identified her location as one of the secluded paths that led to her chambers. At least one guard was always patrolling, thought Zelda, trying to work out some sort of plan for escape. She knew Link could easily take on the guards, but nevertheless they could serve as a momentary distraction while she made her getaway. Her captor continued to gaze down at her, paying particular attention to her hands.

The maiden wearily tilted her head downwards towards where Link's vision was focused, seeing that he had taken the time to bind her wrists together while she was unconscious. Not surprised by her discovery, she numbly kicked her legs, finding them to be bound under the hem of her dress. Realizing that her options for escape were extremely limited, she wriggled her torso in hopes that the hero would drop her. It seemed impossible for her to summon the strength to move her body enough, as her feeble attempts were answered by Link squeezing harder. She felt his steps begin to slow, and one of his hands wrapping more tightly around her to press her face into his tunic. Releasing a muffled squeal in protest, Zelda only found herself being smothered further by Link's muscular form. He shifted her weight so her entire body was curled around his chest, blocking her bound hands from view.

"Good evening, Sir Link." greeted the voice of a guard Zelda recognized to be Impa's husband. "May I ask why you are escorting Princess Zelda in such a manner?" the elder man's concerned voice inquired. She knew this may be her only chance for rescue, and drew as much air into her lungs as she could while muffled by Link's tunic. The hero apparently noticed this and quickly squeezed her midsection against him, forcing all the air out in a loud cough.

"It's alright, princess. We'll get you to bed," Link crooned at the maiden in his arms, then looked up to the guard and gave a sympathetic smile. "I found her highness fainted in the courtyard, collapsed of a fever." he lied, a look of deep concern in his eyes.

"Shall I summon the doctor, then?" Impa's husband asked, trying to peer at the fallen princess. Link swiftly turned away from the guard and shook his head.

"Don't worry, I already took care of that. Now please excuse me, I must get her to her chambers." said Link as he began down the stone hallway once more.

"Right." the guard nodded in agreement, saluting the blonde man. "You are a true hero our kingdom, Sir."

Zelda's heart fell as her last means for escape faded from earshot, and her captor nonchalantly continued forward. This was it, she thought to herself. The man that she trusted more than anyone had betrayed her, and they would soon be alone without anyone to come to her rescue. Her hero, the man who had risked life and limb to protect her, would now be the one to debauch her. A tear slid down the princess' soft cheek, as the acceptance of defeat overcame her. There would be no one to save her. No one.

Stopping at a large oak door, Link unwrapped his arm from around Zelda's head and pulled on the hefty brass handle. Carefully lifting his knee to support the princess, he pulled the door hard and caught the edge as it swung open. Placing his arm under the princess again, he quickly stepped through the entryway, letting the heavy door slam shut behind him. Drawing in a breath, he looked around the room in fondness, taking in the exquisite décor.

Princess Zelda's enormous chambers were lined with elaborate tapestries and stained glass windows, as well as the occasional scroll. Long velvet curtains partially covered what Link recognized as the double-door entrance to her balcony. He remembered how he would hide among the hedges and longingly watch the princess brush her silky gold locks, and on some days was lucky enough to hear her sing. Eyeing the lavish four-poster bed opposite the balcony, he strode over to it and gently lay the maiden down on the scarlet duvet.

Walking back over to the entryway, he lifted the heavy wooden beam that leaned next to the door and slid it into the barricade. Turning back to his weakened captive, he stood in place and reached to unbuckle his belt. "Don't cry, princess," he said as he spotted a tear rolling down Zelda's face. "I'm not going to hurt you." Link's belt clattered against stone as it hit the floor. "I like you too much for that." he smirked and slid off his long green hat, releasing the rest of his smooth blonde hair. "And the strange thing is," he continued, pulling his tunic up over his head, "I thought you felt the same way." he dropped the tunic at his side and sauntered over to the bed in only his pants and boots, leaning over and bracing his arms on either side of her. "Oh,_ well_..."

Zelda felt Link's hot lips come crashing down on hers, the weight of him against her breast pressing her into the down softness of the duvet. The kiss deepened as he parted his lips to stroke the fine crease between hers with his tongue, but Zelda kept her lips clamped firmly together. Link laughed darkly and slipped his hand down alongside the princess, pinching her sharply through the fine material of her dress. The maiden muffled her own squeal as she winced, still denying Link entrance to her mouth. Eyes shut tight, she could feel him smile as he walked his hand upwards, shifting his weight over to one side. He fluidly slid his hand underneath his chest and suddenly stopped, barely hovering over her delicate breast. Laughing again, he lightly brushed his fingertips over the fabric covering her supple mounds, tracing circles around the tiny nub that arose under his touch. He rolled it gently between his forefinger and thumb, causing shuddering gasps to emit from his captive, then licked her lips once more and squeezed hard.

The princess cried out in pain and felt Link's tongue plunge into her, claiming her mouth as his own. Frantic moans escaped her as he continued to play with her breast, and her head began to spin as a heat erupted between her legs. Link withdrew from the kiss, and nipped at her bottom lip as he pulled away, basking in the satisfaction of another moan from Zelda. He gazed down at her as she panted heavily, trying to regain control of her own body. He sat up and straddled her legs, watching her bite her own lip as she forced her breathing to calm. Her heart still racing, she wordlessly looked up at the hero, his fiery eyes kindling the heat in her thighs.

"Sit up, _highness_." Link commanded, mocking her title as he ruled above her. Obediently, Zelda sat up, her mind still swimming. "Put your arms around me," he instructed, bowing his head slightly to indicate where. Snapping out of her disorientation, Zelda violently shook her head, and clutched her bound hands against her breast. She silently glared at him, as if he had taken something very precious from her. Link's icy eyes narrowed and he leaned in closer to her face. "Do it, or I will make you moan _again_," he whispered, his unbroken gaze sending a shudder down the maiden's spine, "_Princess_." he sneered.

Tears of anger flooded her eyes as Zelda slowly lifted her arms from her chest and up around Link's head, resting them on his shoulders. Her back stiffened as she fought to keep as far away from her captor as she could, mutely rebelling against him. The hero's hands reached to closing the gap between them as he held her. "Do you feel violated, your highness?" he asked as he began to unlace her dress, still clutching her tightly. The princess' speechless response as she shivered in his embrace made a sly smile creep slowly over his features. He pulled his torso back and gazed sinfully into her eyes, "This is something only lovers should be doing, don't you think?"

Zelda's said nothing and responded only with a nod, staring coldly at her betrayer. Then, her expression softened as the hatred turned to pain, and the pain to heartbroken despair. She nodded again as she wept, burying her face in the hero's bare chest. "Well, then," comforted Link as he held her to him, "I'll just have to make you my lover then, won't I?" his hands trailed down her back to her waist, softly caressing her sultry hips. The princess made a small squeek at his touch, still pressing into his chest. Even as he raised his hips and grasped the fabric of her dress, she still found solitude in him. Even as he pulled the material up past her navel and over her shoulders, she still hoped that he would rescue her from this nightmare. He gently lifted her arms from around his neck and slid her dress completely off, leaving her in nothing but a lacy white undergarment. He felt her form become limp and carefully laid her back down on the bed, her bound hands resting above her on the pillow. He breathlessly took in the beautiful sight below him as the maiden's bare form presented itself, the moonlight illuminating her fair skin.

As she lay in the down comforts of her bed, she willed herself to retreat back into her mind, to become nothing but a mere shell. Link didn't seem to mind as he slowly reached his hand out to explore her nude figure, hesitating a bit before touching the breasts he had been fondling earlier. Zelda suppressed a shiver from under his fingertips, which had just brushed the tip of her sensitive nub. He watched her unresponsive blue eyes stare mindlessly into his own and sighed. He had never in his wildest dreams thought he would be doing this to his precious Zelda, but here he was, lowering his head and lightly kissing her silky flesh. His lips soon found themselves caressing her pink areola, and he unleashed his tongue.

The princess felt a moan bubbling up from her throat, and bit her lip to suppress it. The way Link's mouth had begun to dance on her skin sent shivers up her spine; she began to convulse under him as she fought to keep her dignity. Her breathing became more rapid with every flick of the hero's tongue, and he was starting to notice. He grinned wickedly as she squirmed in his arms, and drew back teasingly. Zelda cried out in protest and thrust her chest upwards at him, begging for him not to stop. Link laughed and flicked her nipple with his finger,

"Do I detect a hint of wanton lust?" he taunted. "Well, whatever my princess desires," he leaned his head down and began to gently trace a path across the mound of flesh with his nose, planting soft kisses every inch or so. Zelda shuddered and a sigh escaped her, the realization sinking in that she was no longer fighting him. He was taking her, and he was making her enjoy it.

---------------------------------

Ohh... that part when Link said "_This is something only lovers should be doing, don't you think?_" really got to me... That whole paragraph was painful to write... When I was proofreading it I almost cried. I think that means I'm becoming a better writer :)

The last chapter will be up (hopefully) soon, with lots of yummy lemon-ness. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. I had already figured out the ending when I started writing the first chapter, and it's really great to hear everyone's concerns and guesses over what's going to happen... Muahahahaha... you're all at my mercy... slaps self

Once more, thank you for all the great reviews!


End file.
